Recuerdos del pasado
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Robin es feliz con los titanes, pero viejos enemigos llegaran bucando venganza, obligandolo a enfrentarse con su pasado. Afortunadamente no esta solo pues viejos amigos llegaran tambien en su ayuda... COMPLETO
1. Notas y cartas

**Los personajes y lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecena la Warner y algunosa DC Comics yo solo lo escribo por divercion.**

* * *

**Capítulo I:** _Notas y cartas_

Una chica con traje negro corría por los tejados de las casas de Ciudad Gótica, tenía que llegar antes que ellos, pero ya le llevaban mucha ventaja, habían destruido su medio de transporte, y sin su moto no tenia oportunidad, pero aun así debía intentarlo.

Cuando por fin llego al banco era tarde, el lugar estaba destruido, todos los policías reían de manera incontrolable y los pocos que no lo hacían deliraban viendo sus peores miedos, el dinero había desaparecidoy lo más probable era que su maestro también, de todos modos tendría que comprobar así que entro al lugar con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo que le demostrara que se había equivocado al creerle a esa mujer.

Apenas entro se dio cuenta de que todo había sido verdad, en el suelo había tallos de enredadera y algunas paredes estaban congeladas, pareciera que cada villano había colaborado con algo. Un ataque de furiala envolvió, Batman había caído en la trampa, ni siquiera él podía contra todos los supervillanos de Gótica, y ella no pudo evitarlo debía haber escuchado esa advertencia antes, debió haberle avisadoa Batman, pero ahora era tarde y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que llamo a su padre como Batichica y le comunico la situación, ya se iba cuando vio una nota prácticamente oculta debajo del mostrador arañado, como si un gato hubiera afilado sus uñas hay rápidamente la leyó:

"_Te lo advertí niña te dije que lo alertaras yo no podía acercarme a el porque me tenían vigilada, con trabajos me permitieron formar parte del plan. Pero ahora eso no importa debes buscar al otro antes de que sea tarde tienes aproximadamente 1 día puesto que ellos quieren celebrar la victoria de hoy pero no te confíes porque que pueden cambiar de idea lo mejor será que salgas hoy en la noche. El estará bien de momento no quieren hacer nada hasta tenerlos a los 3 o al menos a los2 hare lo posible porque sigan con ese plan debes apurarte __Selina te avisara del próximo golpe__"_

La nota no tenia firma solo una marca parecida a la pata de un gato, Batichica arrugo la nota, estaba a punto de tirarla cuando recapacito en los peligros que le podía traer eso a su informante, se guardo la nota y se fue. Una vez en su casa llamoa Alfred para comunicarle lo sucedido, ambos acordaron que el cubriría la desaparición deBruce, y conseguiría un boleto para el vueloa Jump city de esa noche, adonde ella iría a buscara Richard antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Empaco su traje y ropa suficiente para un mes pues no sabía cuánto tardaría en aquella ciudad. De camino llamaría a la Liga para que mandaran a alguien a cubrir la ciudad, aunque dudaba que hubiera mucho trabajo pues casi todos los villanos se habían ido de la ciudad le, dijo a su padre que tenía una excursión de la escuela y que tardaría en volver a Gótica, el no protesto mucho, pues la llamada de Batichica lo había alarmado sobre los peligros que podía correr su hija, así que Bárbara se despidió de él y se fue hacia el aeropuerto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la ciudad deJump city en una pequeña isla cuya única construcción era una torre en forma de T, cinco adolecentes discutían sobre los planes pare ese fin de semana

-Yo digo que hagamos un día de campo- dijo un chico moreno mitad robot

-Por qué no mejor vamos a la feria- dijo otro chico con antifaz negro y capa

-Y si nos quedamos a ver películas- dijo un chico verde

-Siempre y cuando no las elijas tú- respondió una chica pálida con una capa morada

-Y si realizáramos un някои такива глупости звезда огън -dijo una chica pelirroja, Robín estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amiga que era eso, cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Yo voy – anuncio el Chico Bestia

-¿Quién era?- preguntoCyborg cuando su amigo volvió

-El cartero, me entrego esto dice que es una carta importante y que tenía instrucciones de entregarla personalmente

-Pues entonces léela- dijo Starfire

"_Respetados Jóvenes Titanes:_

_El famoso circo de Colliseum se enorgullece en invitarlos de manera gratuita a su función de caridad en honor a "_The Flying Graysons"_este sábado y cuyos fondos serán donados a los orfanatos de las ciudades Gótica y __Jump city en el sobre encontraran 5 boletos de cortesía en los lugares privilegiados_

_Esperando contar con su asistencia JKR director del circo."_

-Vaya estoes genial- dijo el C. Bestia mientras sacaba los boletos del sobre

-Si creo que eso termina con la discusión sobre que hacer este fin de semana¿no?- respondió Cyborg

Así los titanes platicaban entusiasmados sobre la invitación, todos excepto uno que discretamente fue a su cuarto y se encerró, ya hay Robín dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, el sábado, el sábado era el aniversario de aquel fatídico suceso que había cambiado su vida por completo, que lo había llevado a ser Robín, que lo había llevado a conocer a supadre actual, del cual hace poco se había independizado, todavía recordaba esa charla y estaba agradecidocon Bruce por todo su apoyo, sin el no hubieran llegado a donde estaban, después de todo ser héroe era un trabajo gratificante pero sin paga(N.A: No se ustedes pero yo nunca he visto que alguno de los titanes trabaje o que les paguen y de algún lado tiene que salir el dinero). En eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Y fue a abrir, eran las mujeres del grupo, pues solo ellas notaron la desaparición de sulíder, Raven por ser muy observadora y aparte compartir unvínculo con Robín y Star porque aquel chico era todo para ella

-¿estas bien?- Pregunto Star

-Si claro- contesto Robín feliz porque el antifaz no deja ver sus ojos, que probablemente estaban rojos.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto la voz severa deRaven

Robín iba a contestar cuando la alarma titán sonó y todos salieron de la torre.

* * *

** HOLA!!!!**

** Bueno al fin me decidi a subir este fic, espero que les guste es mi primera historia de mas de un capitulo asi que estoy nerviosa. Voy a intentar actualizar tan seguido como la escuela me lo permita, probablemente cada viernes o sabado. Y bueno, aqui les dejo una pequeña probada del capitulo 2:**

_**Capitulo 2: El día antes del comienzo**_

_**Ya tenía la hora y lugar del asalto, una opción era avisarle a Robín, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, también podría presentarse antes en el lugar, evitar que la alarma le llegara al nuevo equipo del chico maravilla, y encargarse ella sola del asunto. Solo tenía claro una cosa, esta vez no pasaría desapercibido el asunto, ellos no capturarían a Robín como habían hecho con Batman...**_

**Acepto jitomatasos, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones y demas. Atte: Itziwitzi**


	2. El dia antes del comienzo

**Lo aclare el capitulo pasado y lo repito : Los personajes y lugares que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** _El día antes del comienzo_

Bárbara Gordon miraba soñolienta Jump City pasar por la ventana, no había dormido nada esa noche arreglando la situación; explicarle a la liga la desaparición de Bruce, programar cuartadas con Alfred, asegurarse que no era demasiado tarde, además de programar la manera de encontrarse con Richard.

En ese momento sonó su celular:

-Bueno ¡¿hola papi como estas?!

-Bien nena ¿y tú ya llegaste a Jump City?, ¿ya conseguiste donde quedarte? ¿Quieres que te consiga algún hotel?-

- si ya llegue, y no, no hay ningún problema, Bruce me consiguió un cuarto en un hotel-

-Vaya tendré que agradecerle luego, por cierto tu amiga Selina te dejo un mensaje-

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿ Como un mensaje???!!!-

-Si, dice que ella también está por allá, que la veas hoy como a las 7:00 de la noche, afuera del museo de arte de Jump City-

-de acuerdo papa, gracias, me tengo que ir, Bye, te quiero- dijo la chica mientras colgaba

La joven justiciera comenzó a reflexionar, ¿Qué haría?, Ya tenía la hora y lugar del asalto, una opción era avisarle a Robín, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, también podría presentarse antes en el lugar, evitar que la alarma le llegara al nuevo equipo del chico maravilla, y encargarse ella sola del asunto. Solo tenía claro una cosa, esta vez no pasaría desapercibido el asunto, ellos no capturarían a Robín como habían hecho con Batman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los titanes dormían en la Torre T había sido una noche extremadamente larga, pareciera que todos los villanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacar y ellos se habían pasado toda la noche de un lado a otro persiguiéndolos, cuando por fin llegaron a la torre ya estaba amaneciendo.

Ya eran más de la una de la tarde cuando despertaron, pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo lo que siempre hacían; Cyborg y C. Bestia jugando videojuegos, Raven leyendo, mientras que Robín y Star platicaban en la azotea

-Sera divertido ir al circo todos juntos el sábado ¿no lo crees Robín?- pregunto de pronto la tamariana.

-Realmente Star no creo que vaya con ustedes- contesto el titán desviando la mirada

-Pero ¿porque no?-

El chico del antifaz la miro unos segundos a los ojos, como decidiendo que contestar, al final, sus sentimientos por la chica le ganaron y se resolvió a contarle, al menos, una parte de la verdad

–Honestamente, lo circos me traen malos recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que preferiría olvidar- dijo con un tono de voz que le dio a entender a la chica que no quería seguir hablando del tema

-oh- la ojiverde medito unos segundos-pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si quieres hablar de ello ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, Gracias Starfire- dijo el chico del antifaz acercándose un poco más a ella, se miraron por algunos momentos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y en el aspecto físico del otro, a ambos les parecieron solo algunos segundos, de pronto las voz de Raven los saco de su ensueño

-Llego la pizza, será mejor que bajen antes de que Cyborg y C. Bestia se la acaben, si quieren un poco- en ese momento los héroes se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, lo cual significaba que habían pasado casi una hora mirándose mutuamente, ambos se sonrojaron un poco ante esto, y sonrieron al darse cuenta del sonrojo del otro, acto seguido se levantaron y bajaron a la sala mientras el reloj daba el cuarto para las siete de la noche.

* * *

**Hola!!! lo se este capitulo me quedo un poco flojo, pero lo prometo el siguiente tiene mas accion. Por cierto quiero agradecerle a _masg _por su review, y gracias por tus sugerencias te juro que las tomare en cuenta. Y bueno he aqui el adelanto del siguiente cap:**

**_Capitulo 3: En el museo_**

**_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del lugar, se acerco y tomo la nota del globo, la cual solo tenía dos palabras escritas: sorpresa petirrojo. En ese momento las puertas automáticas del museo se cerraron dejando al héroe atrapado -¡¡¡ ¿Qué rayos…?!!!- pensó mientras un gas verde invadía la estancia. _**

**Jitomatazos, criticas, felicitaciones, y demas en el botoncito verde... Atte: Itziwitzi**


	3. En el museo

**Ni los jovenes titanes, ni batman, ni batichica me pertenecen, unicamente la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** _En el museo_

La alarma titán sonó a las 7 de la noche en punto.

-Alguien está intentando robar el museo de arte de Jump City- dijo rápidamente el líder del grupo al ponerse frente a la pantalla

-¿Quién?-pregunto C. Bestia

-Nadie que conozcamos, rápido titanes- dijo mientras todos se dirigían a la escena del crimen.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al museo una barrera de humo como la de una explosión cubría la entrada del lugar, rápidamente los titanes entraron al lugar, aparentemente no había nada extraño, pero el lugar era muy amplio, frente a ellos se abrían 5 pasillos -será mejor que nos separemos titanes- dijo el chico del antifaz.

Una vez que cada titán se fue por un pasillo diferente una figura salió de las sombras – se fue por el pasillo del centro señor G- dijo por un comunicador

-Gracias Harley querida, estaremos esperando al pajarito- dijo una voz del otro de la línea, y cuando la arlequín se volteo hacia la puerta del lugar una sombra negra corrió rápidamente dentro del pasillo.

Mientras tanto Robín corría por el oscuro pasillo, a los pocos segundos llego a una amplia galería, cuyos muros habían sido vaciados, en el centro un globo metálico con una nota amarrada flotaba a unos metros del suelo - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del lugar, se acerco y tomo la nota del globo, la cual solo tenía dos palabras escritas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sorpresa petirrojo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento las puertas automáticas del museo se cerraron dejando al héroe atrapado -¡¡¡ ¿Qué rayos…?!!!- pensó mientras un gas verde invadía la estancia.

-Un placer volver a verte pajarito- dijo la voz burlona del Guasón atravez de un altavoz- espero que nuestra visita no te moleste petirrojo, pero se nos ocurrió venir a verte, y pensamos que te gustaría la sorpresa,- un grupo de figuras con mascaras de gas rodeo a Robín, que tosía en el suelo de la estancia-por favor permite que nuestros amables amigos te acompañen a nuestro humilde hospedaje en Jump city-

El líder de los titanes luchaba por no perder la conciencia, cuando una sombra negra apareció y derribo a todos los que lo rodeaban, su visión se empezaba a volver borrosa –Robín- dijo una voz familiar -¿Batichica…-logro articular mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starfire paseaba de un lado a otro de la enfermería de la torre T desesperada, hacia ya 4 horas que Robín, su Robín estaba inconsciente, y ella todavía no las tenía todas consigo acerca de aquella extraña chica, aunque los demas hubieran confiado de inmediato en ella, la princesa todavía no olvidaba lo acontecido en el museo…

_Flashback_

Starfire volaba hacia el final del pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacio por completo, de pronto un mal presentimiento la invadió, 2 segundos después la puerta se cerró dejándola encerrada, otro par de segundos después la puerta estaba destrozada y Star volaba de regreso por el pasillo, cuando llego al punto de partida se encontró con Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia

-¿Dónde está Robín?-pregunto ansiosa

-No lo se es el único que falta- dijo Cyborg

-Tal vez necesite de nuestra ayuda- dijo Raven-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto

-Entonces que estamos esperando- dijo la tamariana mientras echaba a volar por el pasillo seguida por los demás.

Conforme se iban acercando una voz chillona les confirmo que Robín estaba en peligro-espero que nuestra visita no te moleste petirrojo, pero se nos ocurrió venir a verte y pensamos que te gustaría la sorpresa, por favor permite que nuestros amables amigos te acompañen a nuestro humilde hospedaje en Jump city-

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo la puerta estaba cerrada, la ojiverde se preparaba para abrirla cuando una voz femenina se escucho – ¡Hey! Cuidado allá fuera-seguida una explosión, de pronto dos siluetas salieron del humo verde.

-¡¡¡¡Robín!!!! – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja del grupo cuando distinguieron que una chica, con un traje parecido al de su líder, con la única diferencia de que ella se usaba una máscara, la chica se acerco con el brazo de un inconsciente Robín recargado en su hombro, Starfire, interiormente furiosa porque esa "tipa" estuviera tan cerca de SU Robín, llego junto a ellos y le ayudo a bajar a Robín al suelo.

-No se preocupen-dijo aunque ella también sonaba un poco ansiosa- es gas no era venenoso solo somnífero, despertara en unas horas.

-Guau, si no me equivoco en quien eres, podría preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo C. Bestia

-Soy una vieja amiga de Robín como creo que supones, y me temo que no te puedo contestar, dale este mensaje a Robín él sabrá como activarlo, -contesto la chica mientras le entregaba al chico verde un objeto negro con forma de murciélago- por cierto la mayoría de los secuaces que atacaron a Robín están atados adentro, me llevo uno para interrogatorio- los titanes voltearon hacia la galería

-Gracias- dijo pero cuando voltearon ella ya no estaba

_Fin del Flashback_

-gótica, oscuridad, chica extraña, linda, murciélago, vamos funciona. -decía desesperado Chico Bestia al objeto negro con el propósito de activarlo

-no creo que así lo logres- dijo Raven al desesperado chico verde que parecía a punto de aventar el objeto por la ventana- además oíste a esa chica el mensaje es para Robín y solo él sabrá como activarlo.

-¿Qué mensaje?- pregunto el chico maravilla incorporándose

-Robín despertaste- dijo Starfire acercándose a su cama- nos tenias preocupados-dijo rápidamente

-¿Dónde está…-empezó a preguntar

-desapareció- dijo Cyborg.

* * *

**¡Hola! bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y como les prometi tiene mas accion que el anterior. Y apartir de aqui la cosa se empieza a complicar para los titanes en especial para Robin. y bueno antes de irme...**

**_Capitulo 4: El corazón de un gato_**

**_Entro ágilmente a la jaula y puso su mano en la mejilla del caballero de la noche, miro rápidamente alrededor y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso. Se separo de él y salió del cuarto, analizando el cómo avisarle a Batichica del próximo plan, puesto que ahora estarían más atentos que nunca, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que cumplieran su objetivo, porque Harley tenía razón, nunca entenderían el corazón de una mujer, sonrió, y menos el de un gato._**

**Si les gusto denle al boton verde (y si no tambn). Y una vez mas gracias a masg por su review, no sabes cuanto me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Atte: Itziwitzi.**


	4. El corazon de un gato

**los personajes y lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen, unicamente la historia que no escribo con fines de lucro, simplemente para pasar el tiempo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4:** _El corazón de un gato_

Una mujer de traje de cuero negro, botas de tacón alto y un látigo enrollado en su cintura caminaba lentamente por la que alguna vez fue la guarida de Slade, con la vista fija en su destino, un cuarto pequeño y oscuro al final del pasillo, mientras recordaba la reunión de hacia unas horas….

_Flashback_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo escapar??????!!!!!!!- vociferaba una cruel voz con tono agudo

lamento señor-tartamudeaba el único hombre que pudo escapar del museo-todo iba de acurdo al plan no se qué………, creo que subestimamos a los titanes, y… y…. además no contábamos con que esa chica llegara……, además……….., yo…………

-¿chica, que chica?- pregunto el pingüino

-esa chica, con traje de murciélago

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Batichica!!!!!!!!-grito furioso el Guasón

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?-pregunto el acertijo confundido

-Creo que hay una fuga de información por aquí- dijo dos caras mirando de reojo a Gatubela

-Ella no fue- la defendió Hiedra venenosa

-como estas tan segura de eso- pregunto el Guasón

-Lo lamento pastelito, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella-alego Harley-ustedes nunca entenderán el corazón de una mujer

-claro que no, menos cuando le da por volverse buena a causa de un súper héroe galán-dijo una voz en el fondo que llamo la atención de todos los súper villanos de Gótica, que ya habían olvidado a los "mocosos" que habían contratado para entender y despistar a los titanes, al sentir las miradas en ellos el quinteto del mal trato de encogerse lo más posible(N.A: esta historia está ubicada después de que Jinx se enamora de chico Flash y se une a los titanes)

_Fin del Flashback_

Por suerte eso los distrajo lo suficiente como para que se olvidaran de ella, debía admitirse que tenía miedo, miedo de que la descubrieran, miedo de que la atraparan y no pudiera salvar al amor de su vida, miedo a perderlo, miedo a que esa mocosa fallara.

Casi sin darse cuenta llego a su destino, una celda, eso era, y ahí recargado contra la esquina de su prisión, Batman maniatado, sufría los efectos del nuevo alucinógeno del espantapájaros, una sustancia que mantenía dormida a la víctima, con pesadillas muy vividas y sin poder despertar, entro ágilmente a la jaula y puso su mano en la mejilla del caballero de la noche, quien pareció calmarse un poco ante el contacto de su amada, ella le dio la comida que le trajo, o más bien que uso de pretexto para ir, los demás no querían que el muriera aun, tenían planeada una venganza mucho más cruel cuando atraparan a los 3 y por eso ni siquiera lo habían desenmascarado. Cuando termino de darle la comida, la "gatita" miro rápidamente alrededor, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso. Se separo de él y salió del cuarto, analizando el cómo avisarle a Batichica del próximo plan, puesto que ahora estarían más atentos que nunca, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que cumplieran su objetivo, una vez más se sintió aliviada de que no la hubieran descubierto, y que le hubieran permitido entrar al plan, porque Harley tenía razón, nunca entenderían el corazón de una mujer, sonrió, y menos el de un gato.

_ EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD…_

-¿Dónde está…-empezó a preguntar el chico del antifaz

-desapareció- dijo Cyborg-

-Te dejo esto –dijo mientras le pasaba el objeto negro- dijo que tu sabrías activarlo

- nunca creí que lo usáramos- dijo el joven titán mientras lo tomaba

-¿pero sabes activarlo verdad?- pregunto el verde

-Claro que los se- Robín saco rápidamente un objeto parecido de su cinturón pero este era rojo y tenía la forma de la mayoría de sus armas, lo coloco encima del dispositivo negro, dos segundos después un holograma de Batichica apareció del objeto

-Hola petirrojo, lamento molestarte con todo esto pero hay problemas en Gótica y no puedo yo sola con esto, necesito que entregues un mensaje, dile a Dick Grayson, que su antigua amiga Bárbara Gordon necesita hablar con él, dile que lo espera en la A del apellido de su padre, si tus amigos saben quién es el pueden venir, si no deja que el venga solo. Cambio y fuera-

Los titanes miraron extrañados a Robín- ¿Sabes lo que significa?- le pregunto Raven a Robín

-Si-respondió el aludido- que tengo que encontrar a alguien, los veo luego chicos-

-Quizá podamos ayudarte- propuso Starfire

-Lo lamento Star, tengo que hacer esto solo- dijo con el mismo tono que empleaba en los tiempos en que intentaba descubrir los planes de Slade, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, donde se encerró dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Ya en su cuarto fue hacia su ropero y saco ropa normal del fondo de una maleta, se quito por primera vez en mucho tiempo el antifaz y escapo por la ventana.

* * *

**Hola!!! Primero que nada perdon por no actualizar la semana pasada pero mis "adorados" maestros no me dejaron timpo entre tanta tarea. Pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo. masg gracias por decirme lo de los reviews. Ya acomode mi perfil para aceptar Reviews anonimos asi que porfavor comenten!!!. y bueno sin mas le dejo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

**_Capitulo 5: El rencuentro_**

**_Bárbara Gordon miraba el paisaje de Jump City desde la enorme A del letrero de Wayne metida en sus pensamientos_**

**_-Es hermoso ¿verdad?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien_**

**_-¡¡¡Dick!!!-dijo feliz mientras volteaba y lo abrasaba fuertemente-¿estas bien?_**

**_-Eso parece-contesto el chico sin soltarla-gracias a ti, ahora podrías decirme: ¿Qué rayos hace el Guasón aquí?_**

**_-Es una larga historia...._**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	5. El Reencuentro

**Me parece que ya para el capitulo 5 saben que nada de esto es mio**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** _El rencuentro_

Los titanes confundidos regresaron a la sala donde cada quien se acomodo en el sofá a pensar

-¿Quien será ese sujeto?-pregunto de pronto

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-contesto Cyborg

- Grayson.....-añadió pensativamente Raven-me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes

-es cierto-continuo Star- a mí también me suena.

Oigan.....- sonrió de manera traviesa- el mensaje decía que si sabíamos quién era Dick Grayson podíamos ir, si ese tipo es importante entonces de seguro y hay archivos de él en nuestra computadora-los titanes se miraron entre si unos momentos

Cinco segundos después todos estaban alrededor de la computadora donde Cyborg tecleaba a gran velocidad el nombre de Dick Grayson.

-¿hay algo?-pregunto Star mirando la pantalla

Solo algunos artículos del periódico de Gótica...- dijo Cyborg

-Según esto-leyó Raven- Richard John "Dick" Grayson y su familia eran las estrellas principales de un circo llamado _Colliseum_ con el nombre de _"__The Flying Graysons" _quienes eran famosos por realizar su acto sin red de protección_-_

-¿No es el circo al que nos invitaron?-pregunto la pelirroja- y _"_The Flying Graysons" a los que les querían hacer homenaje

-Quizá ellos sepan algo-sugirió

-Lo dudo-dijo Cyborg- aquí dice que, durante la función de caridad de hace algunos años, la cuerda que sostenía a los señores Grayson se rompió, provocando su muerte, ante los ojos de su hijo Dick, de 8 años de edad en ese entonces-

"_L__os circos me traen malos recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que preferiría olvidar", _por un segundo las palabras de Robín pasaron por la mente de Star, al ver la fotografía del pequeño huérfano, que por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar - ¿Qué paso con él?-pregunto con voz quebrada-¿fue a un orfanato o algo por el estilo?

-Según esto, tras el accidente se volvió el protegido de Bruce Wayne-contesto la otra mujer del grupo- cuando el chico tenía 11 años fue adoptado oficialmente por el millonario, a estas alturas debe tener aproximadamente nuestra edad.

-La última información sobre él dice que se fue de Gótica hace algunos años, desde entonces solo Bruce Wayne sabe su paradero.-concluyo el chico verde.

-¿Cómo planea Robín encontrar a alguien que lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo y sin ayuda?-pregunto la Tamariana

-no tengo idea-contesto Raven-¿que hay sobre Bárbara Gordon?-

-Muy poco-contesto el moreno del grupo- es la hija del comisionado de la policía de Gótica, su madre murió cuando ella era todavía muy pequeña.

-ninguno de ellos ha tenido una vida muy alegre ¿no?-dijo

-definitivamente no-contesto Cyborg meditando-la A del apellido de su padre....

-¿no hay un laboratorio de industrias Wayne en Jump city?-pregunto Star

-es cierto-dijo Raven-probablemente ese debe ser el lugar de su encuentro...

-¿vamos a ir?-pregunto Chico Bestia- ya sabemos quién es el tal Dick

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bárbara Gordon miraba el paisaje de Jump City desde la enorme A del letrero de Wayne metida en sus pensamientos

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien

-¡¡¡Dick!!!-dijo feliz mientras volteaba y lo abrasaba fuertemente-¿estas bien?

-Eso parece-contesto el chico sin soltarla-gracias a ti, ahora podrías decirme: ¿Qué rayos hace el Guasón aquí?

-Es una larga historia-dijo ella con un suspiro-todo comenzó hace unas semanas, en una joyería de ciudad Gótica, Gatubela me contacto, me dijo que los criminales de Gótica querían venganza, se aliaron, todos ellos, me dijo que irían por orden de aparición, que debía advertirle a Batman, no le creí...-

La chica prosiguió con el relato hasta el momento en que lo salvo

-No sabes donde esta Bruce-pregunto Robín preocupado por su mentor

-No- dijo Batichica-no sé, ella me dijo que sigue con vida, la última vez que me contacto, que nos quieren a los 3 antes de hacer algo, pero me preocupa, y ¿si cambian de opinión después de hoy?- unas lagrimas silencias corrieron por sus mejillas, el chico seco sus lagrimas he intento consolarla.

-No te preocupes, hallaremos una solución, juntos, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Juntos...-susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, una corriente los invadió a los dos, mientras se daban cuenta de que el tiempo y la distancia no había cambiado nada, se seguían queriendo como cuando luchaban mano a mano, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, de manera casi inconsciente, sus labios se rozaron y se unieron en un tierno beso durante unos segundos. De pronto un ruido se escucho detrás de ellos ambos se separaron y voltearon rápidamente, listos para defenderse.

* * *

**Hola!!! Por favor no me maten. Se que Batichica no es muy querida por aqui, y menos si se interpone entre Robin y Starfire, pero la verdad a mi siempre me ha encantado esta pareja, casi tanto como la de Batman con Gatubela, asi que apartir de aqui comienza un triangulo amoroso StarfireXRobinXBatichica ademas de varias escenas BatmanXGatubela, por lo que Robin va a estar un poco liado con sus sentimientos. Y bueno creo que es todo. En el proximo capitulo.....**

_**Capitulo 6: Engañando a los Titanes**_

_**-Rayos-dijo Dick en un susurro cuando reconoció las voces-los titanes**_

_**-¿no saben quién eres verdad?-pregunto Bárbara de la misma manera**_

_**-no –contesto el chico nervioso-y no planeo decirlo ahora**_

**Porfavor, dejen Review....**

**atte: Itziwitzi**


	6. Engañando a los Titanes

**Nada mio, solo la historia****Capitulo 6: _Engañando a los Titanes_**

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar donde querían llegar, los guardias no fueron ningún problema en menos de un minuto ya estaban adentro, y después de otro par en el techo, los dos adolecentes que buscaban conversaban apoyados en la gran A del letrero que indicaba el nombre de la empresa, las cuatro figuras decidieron esperar un poco antes de hacer algo, la conversación no parecía ser muy alegre pues ambos jóvenes parecían preocupados, unos momentos después el joven pelinegro tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y seco lo que parecía una lagrima, se miraron por unos segundos y luego lentamente acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, en ese punto sin saber porque una de las sombras estuvo a punto salir disparada con intenciones de golpear a la chica, intenciones frustradas por las demás sombras que la sostuvieron a tiempo para que no se le lanzara encima a Bárbara Gordon, pero no para evitar que tirara unas cosas de metal que nadie llego a saber que eran poniendo sobre alerta a ambos chicos que enseguida se pusieron en guardia.

-Rayos Star ya nos delataste-dijo Cyborg

-Lo lamento, no sé lo que me paso-contesto la tamariana, y en verdad no lo sabía ¿Por qué rayos reacciono así?, ¿por una chica que intercambiaba información con un chico que no conocía?, aunque, por lo que escucho, en ese planeta el contacto labio a labio significaba otra cosa, volvió a mirar a la pareja, el chico por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, lo miro detenidamente, se parecía a Robín SU Robín.

-lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo Raven-ahora solo nos queda acercarnos a hablar con ellos

-Pero que les vamos a decir-pregunto , dando inicio a una discusión entre los titanes

Mientras tanto los aprendices de Batman se quedaron en silencio y alcanzaron a escuchar la discusión (que no era exactamente en voz baja)-Rayos-dijo Dick en un susurro cuando reconoció las voces-los titanes

-¿no saben quién eres verdad?-pregunto Bárbara de la misma manera

-no –contesto el chico nervioso-y no planeo decirlo ahora

-¿seguro?, por lo que me has contado ellos se lo merecen

-es cierto pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar

-de acuerdo, ¿traes tu traje?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa......

En otro punto del techo

-entonces decidido, vamos a hablar con ellos-dijo Cyborg mientras regresaban al letrero

-¡¡¡¡Hey!!!!! ¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Chico Bestia cuando llegaron al lugar ya vacio. Dos segundos después se escucho un portazo del otro lado del techo-Rápido- grito alguien y procedieron a bajar, le preguntaron a los guardias si habían visto a la pareja y se fueron por la misma dirección, no habían andado mucho cuando chocaron con un indefenso peatón.

-¿Chicos? Que están haciendo aquí- pregunto Robín mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Batichica que iba detrás de él.

-Robín, ¿no has visto a nadie sospechoso por aquí?-pregunto Star después de mirar de mala manera a la enmascarada al lado de su amigo

-no, no hemos visto a nadie-respondió la acompañante de Robín-¿por?-Los titanes procedieron a contarles lo sucedido en Industrias Wayne, si no hubieran estado tan apurados, alguno de los titanes hubiera notado que sus interlocutores se sonrojaron un poco en la parte del beso.

-Vamos les ayudaremos a buscar-dijo Robín. Recorrieron la ciudad por un rato, cuando se dieron por vencidos regresaron a la torre T. Entre la mayoría de los titanes (a excepción de Star que no parecía muy convencida con la idea) lograron convencer a Batichica de que se quedara en la torre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces eso haremos- dijo la voz del Guasón, volteo a ver al quinteto del mal -¡¡¡¡Ustedes!!!!! Asegúrense de que no haya interrupciones

-si señor, claro señor- tartamudeo Gizmo en nombre de todo su grupo. Los villanos comenzaron a retirarse, cuando ya solo quedaban ellos, el Guasón llamo a Harley

-Harley querida,- comenzó con voz empalagosa-se que confías en ella pero hay que tener cuidado, por favor, tu y Hiedra vigilen a la gatita, no la dejen sola ni un momento

-De acuerdo señor G-contesto la arlequín- como usted quiera, como usted quiera

* * *

**Hola!!! La verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo este cap, pero el exeso de examenes finales auyentaron mi inspiracion (!!!!!5 examenes en un dia!!!! eso deberia ser ilegal)pero bueno, aqui esta, quiza suba el siguiente antes del viernes (aunque no prometo nada). _masg _gracias por tu Review, yo tambien me pregunto por que tanto odio hacia Barbara. Y ya sin mas les dejo el adelanto:**

**_Capitulo 7: El secreto de Dick Grayson_**

**_-Nosotros sabemos donde están- dijo la chica con voz firme._**

**_-En serio porque no lo dijeron antes, donde-pregunto Chico Bestia emocionado mientras los otros titanes los miraban con interés._**

**_Robín suspiro -enfrente de ustedes-se quito el antifaz- Yo soy Dick Grayson_**

**_Batichica lo imito-Y yo Bárbara Gordon._**

**Dejen Review.....**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	7. El secreto de Dick Grayson

**NADA MIO, SOLO LA HISTORIA**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7:** _El secreto de Dick Grayson_

Esa noche Robín vagaba de un lado a otro de la Torre

-Estas nervioso-dijo Batichica a su espalda

-un poco- admitió el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella- es solo que Bruce me preocupa y revelarles mi identidad también.

-Sabes que debes-se detuvo un momento-debemos decirles la verdad, quieren ir a buscar a Bárbara y a Dick mañana otra vez- miro a Robín de frente-no podemos perder tiempo en eso, Batman nos necesita

-lo sé, mañana les diremos la verdad-contesto y se acerco un poco más a Batichica, momentos después ambos jóvenes se besaban de nuevo, de pronto la imagen de Starfire llego a la mente de Robín quien alejo suavemente a la heroína de Gótica-me dejas pensar en esto también-pidió el chico mirándola a los ojos

-Claro-contesto ella, aunque su rostro mostraba una sombra de tristeza-quizá esto ha sido muy rápido.

-Gracias- dijo retirándose a su cuarto sumido en sus pensamientos

Cuando llego se tumbo a reflexionar sobre las últimas horas acostado en su cama, Batichica tenía razón, sus amigos se merecían la verdad, lo habían rescatado de las garras de Slade cuando lo obligo a ser su aprendiz, le ayudaron a recuperar la viaja maleta con lo último que le quedaba de sus padres, lo detenían cuando se ponía fuera de control por algún villano, al extremo de hacer algo tonto, siempre lo habían apoyado, conocía los secretos de todos ellos, ya era momento de que supieran los suyos, sabia porque Cyborg era mitad robot, de la vida de Chico Bestia con la Patrulla Condenada, del padre de Raven, de la infancia de Star...,era lo que más lo confundía, Star o Bárbara, su antigua mejor amiga o la actual, porque debía admitirlo, él quería a Batichica mas que como amiga, pero también a Starfire, ambas lo habían apoyado en etapas diferentes de su vida, y ahora debía elegir entre las 2, porque Dick quería a Bárbara, pero Robín a Starfire. Y ahora se enfrentaba a un problema que siempre había existido, pero desde que estaba con los titanes había ignorado; Robín o Dick ¿Quién era en realidad?

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto el amanecer llego, junto con el momento de contarles la verdad a sus amigos, se levanto de la cama con la sensación de no haber dormido nada, y fue hacia la sala donde Batichica preparaba el desayuno para todos.

Starfire bajo a desayunar y encontró ya en la mesa a todos los titanes, y no pudo evitar mirar con inmenso odio a Batichica pues estaba sentada al lado derecho de SU Robín, lugar que siempre ocupaba ella, suspiro al darse cuenta de que si la chica se hubiera sentado al lado de nadie más no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Chico Bestia devoro el platillo de soya que le preparo la heroína de gótica y exclamo:

-Por fin una chica que sabe cocinar-exclamo con alegría y señalo a las titanes- ¿no les podrías enseñar a ellas?- sobra decir que recibió un buen par de golpes cortesía de las susodichas. El desayuno termino sin más incidentes.

-Bien, ahora debemos ir a buscar a esos chicos- dijo Cyborg levantándose, en ese instante Robín sintió un codazo cortesía de Batichica. Y se levanto también y con la voz más firme posible detuvo a sus amigos que ya también se estaban levantando

-No es necesario Cyborg, yo.... yo...- miro a Batichica

-Nosotros sabemos donde están- dijo la chica con voz firme.

-En serio porque no lo dijeron antes, donde-pregunto Chico Bestia emocionado mientras los otros titanes los miraban con interés.

Robín suspiro -enfrente de ustedes-se quito el antifaz- Yo soy Dick Grayson

Batichica lo imito-Y yo Bárbara Gordon.

Decir que en este punto los Titanes se sorprendieron no expresaría ni la mitad de lo que sintieron, su líder acababa de develar su más grande secreto, incluso Raven que no solía ser muy expresiva dibujo un gran asombro en su cara. En ese momento Starfire entendió el porqué de sus reacciones del día anterior, su subconsciente había descubierto a Dick detrás de Robín, al mismo tiempo, la imagen de Batichica besando a Robín, SU Robín, llego a su memoria, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse, igual que el día anterior, a golpearla.

Los chicos pusieron a los titanes al tanto de su situación, desde cómo se habían convertido en los aprendices de Batman, hasta el porqué Batichica estaba en Jump city.

-Pues-dijo Chico Bestia parándose- que estamos esperando, vamos a buscar a Batman.

-Entre todos podremos lograr más que ustedes 2 solos-dijo Raven que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias-dijo Bárbara con sinceridad

-vamos- dijo Star que no pudo evitar notar que Robín, le había dado la mano a Batichica mientras les relataban su historia, porque rayos odiaba tanto a esa chica, ella era del tipo de persona que difícilmente odiaba a alguien, pero esa chica le provocaba un sentimiento del que solo Minina había sido merecedora, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que siempre la había visto al lado de Robín. Entonces la alarma titán sonó

-Es el quinteto del mal-dijo Raven al ver la pantalla

-Ustedes adelántense-dijo Cyborg

-En cuanto acabemos con esos idiotas los alcanzamos-agrego Chico Bestia

Star solo se mordió el labio mientras todos salían, tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir con Robín, pero no se atrevía estando ESA con él. Suspiro y con una gran impotencia se fue con sus compañeros mientras su líder se iba para otro lado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Gatubela vio llegar a los dos jóvenes al muelle, Harley y Hiedra la habían seguido todo el día y no había tenido oportunidad de advertirle a Batichica que estaba cayendo directamente en una trampa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por el muelle de Jump city cuando un extraño objeto salto a la vista de Robín, el pelinegro se adelanto para observarlo con detenimiento, pero justo cuando iba a levantarlo, escucho a Batichica gritar, y sintió un fuerte empujón. Volteo con intenciones de reclamarle a su amiga cuando la vio caer al suelo. Rápidamente se acerco y retiro un dardo del hombro de su amiga, la chica no daba muestras de reconocerlo y parecía delirar.

-Gusto en verte pajarito-dijo una voz burlona detrás de él,de pronto todo paso muy rápido, en un minuto se encontraba rodeado por los villanos de gótica luchando por defenderse a si mismo y a Bárbara que yacía inconsciente a su lado, al siguiente Harley apareció de la nada y se llevo a la chica. El titán desesperado volteo para intentar a alcanzarla, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

**Hola!!! Bueno, al fin termino el semestre (y no me llevo ninguna materia ^-^) asi que estoy libre hasta febrero y mi inspiracion parecio volver a mi. _masg _gracias por tu apoyo, ayuda mucho saber que alguien se interesa en tu historia ^-^. Y bueno en el siguente capitulo:**

**_Capitulo 8: Pesadilla_**

**_-Amigos, aquí miren.-_**

**_-Es catnip-comento Chico Bestia al acercarse a la caja-también conocida como Hierba Gatuna-_**

**_-Puedes abrirla Rae-pregunto Cyborg-puede ser alguna pista. La chica quito la arañada tapa de la caja y saco una nota de adentro. Los titanes se acercaron a leer la nota que solo contenía 8 números y 2 letras._**

**_"50'32', 12:30 PM" seguido de la marca de la pata de un gato._**

**Nos leemos. Review???**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	8. Pesadilla

**Los personajes y lugares no son mios solo la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:** _Pesadilla_

Los otros 4 titanes se dirigieron al centro comercial donde el quinteto del mal hacia de las suyas, la pelea estaba apenas en su punto cuando Gizmo grito:

-El trabajo está hecho, tenemos ordenes de retirada- y tras estas palabras los villanos huyeron sin llevarse siquiera algo de verdadero valor.

-¿Que habrá querido decir ese enano con eso?-pregunto confundido Chico Bestia

-Esto me huele mal-dijo Raven-mejor nos comunicamos con Robín.

-Robín, Robín-empezó a llamarlo frenéticamente Star, pero su líder no respondió. Con un mal presentimiento los titanes siguieron la señal del comunicador de su líder hasta el muelle.

-Aquí están sus motos-señalo Cyborg.

-Y a aquí sus comunicadores-comento Chico Bestia levantando el clásico comunicador de los titanes, y otro con forma de murciélago.

-Aquí hubo una pelea-afirmo Raven observando varias cosas destruidas. Los titanes comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Star encontró un par de gatos arañando desesperados una caja.

-Amigos, aquí miren.-

-Es catnip-comento Chico Bestia al acercarse a la caja-también conocida como Hierba Gatuna-

-Puedes abrirla Rae-pregunto Cyborg-puede ser alguna pista. La chica quito la arañada tapa de la caja y saco una nota de adentro. Los titanes se acercaron a leer la nota que solo contenía 8 números y 2 letras.

"50'32', 12:30 PM" seguido de la marca de la pata de un gato.

-¿50'32?-pregunto confundido el chico verde

-Son coordenadas-contesto Cyborg- del refugio de mascotas según mi computadora.

-Entonces alguien quiere vernos ahí a las 12:30-pregunto confundida Star que no dejaba de pensar en su Robín.

-Eso parece-contesto Raven-Pero podría ser una trampa

-Pero también la única oportunidad de encontrar a Robín-Dijo convencida la Tamariana

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Robín corría desesperadamente por una Jump city destruida, su corazón latía al máximo mientras llamaba a sus amigos entre las ruinas del lugar. De pronto ante el aparecieron dos figuras; Batichica y Starfire, corrió en un intento de acercarse a ellas cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban apresadas, Starfire era sostenida por Slade, mientras que Batichica por el Guasón, corrió aterrado para salvarlas.

Pero ambas estaban muy separadas la una de la otra, pronto Robín acelero para acercarse a ellas cuando de la nada aparecieron dos edificios ensima de los cuales estaban sus amigas vio la intención de los captores planeaban dejar caer a sus amigas, las dos gritaban y le pedían ayuda, se apresuro en alcanzarlos pero no sabía qué camino seguir, el que lo llevaba a Starfire o el que salvaría a Batichica.

De pronto se tenía a si mismo adelante, como Robín señalando desesperado a Starfire, y al Dick Grayson que se fue de Gótica señalando a Bárbara ¿a quién hacerle caso? Tardo demasiado en elegir y las vio a las dos caer, abajo se encontraba el suelo del circo _Colliseum_. Ambas chicas cayeron y quedaron inertes en el duro suelo de piedra junto a los cadáveres de sus padres.

El titán grito, su grito resonó en la cárcel que ahora compartía con Batman y Batichica, bajo los efectos de la droga del espantapájaros, mientras sus captores planeaban la manera más lenta y dolorosa de acabar con ellos.

* * *

**Hola!!!! antes que nada ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! que se la pasen muy bien en compañia de su familia y amigos y que reciban muchos regalos. Ya dicho esto y antes de que me maten por lo corto del capitulo dejenme decirles que ya tengo el siguiente en mi compu listo y preparado para publicarse, por lo que como regalo de Navidad lo voy a subir mañana. _masg _una vez mas gracias por tu review, y si Star se pasa de celosa pero no te preocupes creo que le va a bajar hasta que logre salvar a Robin, despues ya veremos XD. Y para terminar:**

**_Capitulo 9: Reunión a la media noche_**

**_-Los llame para hacer un trato-_**

**_-¿Un trato?-_**

**_-Si, a cambio de que me dejen ir cuando llegue el momento, les diré donde se encuentran los héroes de Gótica, del resto se encargan ustedes-_**

**_-¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto Cyborg_**

**_-No lo saben, solo pueden confiar-_**

**Reviews????**

**atte: Itziwitzi**


	9. Reunion a la media noche

**LO HE DICHO ANTES Y LO DIRE DE NUEVO NADA MIO SOLO LA HISTORIA**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** _Reunión a la media noche_

_-Eso parece-contesto Raven-Pero podría ser una trampa_

_-Pero también la única oportunidad de encontrar a Robín-Dijo convencida la Tamariana_

Esas palabras les hicieron darse cuenta, la decisión había estado tomada desde el principio, Robín era su líder, quizá un poco mandón y obsesivo de vez en cuando, pero su líder al fin y al cabo.

Llegaron puntuales al lugar, Chico Bestia detecto un olor a catnip que se dirigía hacia el tejado, sin pensarlo más se prepararon para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

Gatubela esperaba pacientemente a los titanes, mientras se preguntaba qué rayos les iba a decir, no era lo mismo hablar con cuatro adolecentes de los que no sabía absolutamente nada, a hablar con la mocosa murciélago, porque a diferencia de Batichica ellos no la conocían, no sabían nada de sus sentimientos por Batman, ese era un secreto perfectamente guardado entre los héroes y los villanos de Gótica, además después de que los críos fueran capturados, ella había perdido mucha credibilidad, eso si Batichica les había hablado de ella, la cosa no pintaba muy bien para ella, pero debía intentarlo, por Batman, porque si fallaba, todo estaría perdido.

Mientras tanto los titanes se cuestionaban sobre ir a hablar con ella directamente o atacarla y obligarla a hablar

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo de pronto Chico Bestia para transformarse inmediatamente en un precioso gato, que se acerco ronroneando y empezó a restregarse en los pies de la mujer, quien bajo la mano con gesto distraído, el chico verde empezó a prepararse para el siguiente paso de su plan cuando en vez de acariciarlo, Gatubela lo mando a volar al otro lado del tejado.

Los otros titanes salieron enseguida y rodearon a su ingenuo amigo que se estaba levantando

-¡Rayos!- susurro- ¿cómo se dio cuenta de que era yo?-

-Quizá porque eres el primer Gato verde que he visto en mi vida-dijo Gatubela en tono frio

-Buen punto…-

-Bien, vayamos al grano-dijo Raven-¿Para qué nos llamaste?

-De acuerdo, los llame para hacer un trato-

-¿Un trato?-

-Si, como creo que ya saben su amigo el pajarito fue capturado hace poco, junto con su "noviecita"- empezó la gótica sin hacer caso a la mueca que hiso Star al oír la palabra "noviecita"-el trato que les propongo es este, sé por experiencia que el gusto dramático de mis colegas los llevara al fracaso, así que lo que quiero es esto, cuando llegue ese momento, ustedes me dejaran ir, así tendré Gótica para mi sola un rato.

-¿Y qué nos ofreces a cambio?-pregunto Star recelosa

-Simple, les diré donde se encuentran los héroes de Gótica, del resto se encargan ustedes-

-¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto Cyborg

-No lo saben, solo pueden confiar, o esperar a que los otros villanos de Gótica les devuelven a su amigo el Petirrojo en trocitos, eso sí se los devuelven- contesto sencillamente.

Los titanes se estremecieron de pensar si quiera en la última opción, se miraron a los ojos y tomaron una decisión.

-Aceptamos- dijo Chico Bestia hablando por todos, Gatubela dibujo media sonriso en su rostro, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

-De acuerdo, en dos horas los despertaremos y empezaremos el juicio-comento dos caras

-y cuando los encontremos culpables levaremos a cabo la sentencia- dijo el Pingüino

-la muerte-concluyo el acertijo con tal satisfacción en su voz que el quinteto del mal se arrepintió de haber hecho tratos con tan sádicos Villanos.

* * *

**Hola!!! bueno lo prometido es deuda asi que aprovecho antes de que llegue marabunta... a no mi familia al recalentado para publicar el cap, ojala les halla gustado ^-^**

**En el próximo capitulo**

_**Capitulo 10: El despertar**_

_**-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Crees que podamos contar con los titanes?-**_

_**-No podemos esperar sentados ayuda, necesitamos un plan-**_

_**Antes de que los héroes de Gótica lograran crear un plan de escape, tres figuras entraron a la celda.**_

**El mejor regalo de Navidad para esta loca autora seria un Review, Feliz Navidad.**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	10. El despertar

**Ya saben nada mio solo la historia**

**Capitulo 10:** _El despertar_

La oscuridad que lo había rodeado las últimas horas comenzó a desvanecerse y por primera vez desde el momento de su captura recupero la conciencia, se sentía un poco mareado y débil pero fuera de eso bien, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente estaba preso, cómo y cuando sucedió lo ignoraba, aun así mantenía esperanza, ya había sido capturado antes y siempre de una forma u otra salía.

Continuo mirando su celda preguntándose donde rayos estaba, cuando su vista se detuvo en la esquina más cercana a él, dio un respingo. Batichica se encontraba ahí también, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Robín, ambos permanecían quietos y con los ojos cerrados, su primer impulso fue ir hacia ellos para comprobar que estaban bien. En ese momento noto las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas y sus manos detrás de la espalda, quizá en otras condiciones hubiera sido capaz de liberarse fácilmente pero su cuerpo no le respondía completamente aun. Observo detenidamente a los chicos, estaban respirando lo que significaba que al menos estaban vivos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo de pronto una voz, Batman miro al espantapájaros, tenía un ridículo traje de enfermera con todo y un pequeño carrito en el que traía un frasquito café y una aguja-con que mi droga dura solo unos días, lastima, yo quería que fueras mi conejillo de indias-continuo mientras preparaba una inyección. Miro a Batman con una sonrisa siniestra-ahora tus fieles aprendices tendrán que serlo.

El héroe forcejeo con las ataduras con más fuerza intentando soltarse, no lo logro, miro impotente como el lunático villano inyectaba una sustancia oscura y viscosa en su hijo y en la hija de su mejor amigo, para luego atarlos al igual que el.

-Nos vemos murciélago, vendré un unos momentos por ti y por los enanos.

Batman observo como los chicos jadeaban y se retorcían para quedarse quietos después de unos momentos, estos fueron los momentos de mas tención para el caballero de la noche, sentía que en cualquier momento podrían dejar de respirar. Por fin después de lo que parecieron horas Robín abrió los ojos, seguido casi inmediatamente por Batichica.

-Batman- dijo la chica con voz algo débil-lo lamento, es mi culpa, debí haber puesto más atención, debí haberte avisado antes….-

-Calma-dijo su mentor- no importa eso, ahora el problema es cómo vamos a salir de esta-

-No lo sé, Robín esta es tu ciudad, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-

-Si- contesto el aludido reconociendo el lugar donde ya antes había estado en calidad de prisionero- en la primera guarida de Slade. Ya he estado aquí antes, pero no sé como eso nos ayude a salir de aquí.

-Entonces estamos en Jump city.-dedujo Batman.

-¿Crees que podamos contar con los titanes?-pregunto Batichica

-Seguramente han de estar buscándonos como locos por toda la ciudad- respiro hondo- pero no creo que sospechen de este lugar.

Batman tomo aire- Igual, no podemos esperar sentados ayuda, necesitamos un plan

-Alguno de ustedes puede soltar las cuerdas-pregunto la mujer del grupo, los hombres negaron con la cabeza

-Santas cuerdas apretadas Batman, debimos considerar agregar una navaja la parte de atrás de nuestros cinturones- comento Robín, logrando que Batman a pesar de la situación dibujara una media sonrisa en su rostro, al oírlo usar su vieja frase (N.A: se que esta frase no queda con el Robín de los Teen Titans, pero llevo todo el fic con ganas de ponerla).

-Tendremos que esperar, supongo que tendrán preparado alguna especie de Show antes de vengarse, sea cual sea su venganza-comento Batichica

-No me extrañaría -coincidió el Caballero de la noche.

Antes de que los héroes de Gótica lograran crear un plan de escape, tres figuras entraron a la celda seguidas de el espantapájaros

-Vaya, veo que después de todo el antídoto funciona y no tiene efectos secundarios inmediatos-comento el ultimo mirando desdeñoso a los jóvenes que se habían repuesto bastante.-Es una pena que no sepa si los hay a largo plazo, de verdad que esta nueva droga es prometedora, deberé idear un buen plan con ella cuando dejen de ser un estorbo para nosotros-

-Deja de perder el tiempo-repuso el Guasón entrando también a la celda- Hola Batsi, Robín, Batichica, un gusto tenerlos a los tres aquí, déjenme verlos un momento, porque si las cosas van bien esta será una de las últimas veces que nos veamos.

-Disculpe señor G-se oyó una voz desde afuera-Los mocosos terminaron de repartir los programas y ya llegaron todos los invitados. Es hora de empezar el Juicio

* * *

**Hola!!! Antes que nada ¡¡¡¡¡Feliz año Nuevo !!!!que les vaya muy bn este 2010 y que cumplan todos sus propocitos. _masg _gracias por los Reviews y bueno aqui esta el capitulo ojala les haya gustado.**

**En el proximo cap...**

_Capitulo 11**:** El juicio_

_-Nos encontramos en la presencia del ruin y deshonesto juez "Guasón" para realizar el juicio en contra de Batman, Robín y Batichica llevado por la fiscal Harley Quiin-_

_-Bien, antes de comenzar, ¿como se declaran los acusados?- dijo el Guasón sonriendo burlonamente, Robín y Batichica le gritaron un par de cosas, o lo hubieran hecho si la mordaza no le impidiera hablar.-¿Culpables?- dijo poniéndose una mano en la oreja como si no oyera- ¿Pero que de todas manera quieren un juicio, muy bien. Comience fiscal._

_-Muchas Gracias pastelito- dijo Harley levantándose- mi primer testigo es Hiedra venenosa_

**Nos leemos pronto una vez mas Feliz 2010.**

**Reviews????**

**atte: itziwitzi**


	11. El juicio

**Ni personajes ni los lugares son mios solo la historia**

**Capitulo 11:**_ El juicio_

En las profundidades de la ex guarida de Slade los tres famosos héroes de Gótica, atados, amordazados y vendados de ojos eran arrastrados rumbo al juicio que sus enemigos les habían preparado, cuando por fin llegaron al improvisado tribunal fueron atados a unas sillas y les quitaron la venda de los ojos. Robín observo lentamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, reconoció el cuarto de control principal de Slade, aunque debía admitir que los villanos de Gótica habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ya que se encontraba en una réplica de una corte, excepto por que las bancas para el jurado tenían espacio para 4 personas solamente, y todo a su alrededor había gradas como si fuera un espectáculo.

Observo las gradas que ya casi se habían terminado de llenar, en primera fila vio a Gatubela, el Pingüino, Hiedra Venenosa y otros de los dementes de Gótica, en la segunda se encontraban varios líderes de la mafia de Ciudad Gótica, y en una esquina el quinteto del mal, que se encogía como si desearan no ser notados por nadie. Después una serie de ladronzuelos que no recordaba haber visto, la mayoría de estos últimos estaban completamente tapados de manera que solo se veían sus ojos repletos de odio. No había terminado de recorrer esa última fila cuando se topo con unos ojos completamente verdes, que lo miraban intensamente, no con odio sino con miedo, miedo por él, miedo de que algo le pasara, miedo de no volver a hablarle, miedo de no poder expresar esos sentimientos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, en ese momento los reconoció, los hubiera reconocido así estuvieran entre otro millón de ojos idénticos, porque solo Starfire, SU Starfire era capaz de mirar con esa ternura y esa inocencia mescladas con fortaleza.

En ese preciso momento el Guasón entro con un ridículo disfraz de Juez con todo y una peluca y se sentó en su puesto, detrás de el entraron Harley que se sentó en el lugar de la parte demandante, y por ultimo Frio, 2 caras, el acertijo y El sombrerero loco quienes se sentaron como jurado.

-Nos encontramos en la presencia del ruin y deshonesto juez "Guasón" para realizar el juicio en contra de Batman, Robín y Batichica llevado por la fiscal Harley Quiin-

-Bien, antes de comenzar, ¿como se declaran los acusados?- dijo el Guasón sonriendo burlonamente, Robín y Batichica le gritaron un par de cosas, o lo hubieran hecho si la mordaza no le impidiera hablar.-¿Culpables?- dijo poniéndose una mano en la oreja como si no oyera- ¿Pero que de todas manera quieren un juicio, muy bien. Comience fiscal.

-Muchas Gracias pastelito- dijo Harley levantándose- mi primer testigo es Hiedra venenosa- la planta fingió sorprenderse y camino con paso firme hasta el estrado,-Pelirroja, ¿Es cierto que escapaste recientemente de Arkham?

-Si así fue Harley-

-y ¿bajo qué cargos te encerraron ahí?

-Intento de Homicidio contra un empresario sin escrúpulos

-¿Por qué intentaste matarlo?

-Porque su corporación estaba destruyendo un ecosistema vegetal único-

-Es decir que tu solo te estabas preocupando por el medio ambiente-

-Si-

-¿Podrías señalar quien en esta corte fue el que te detuvo?

-Fueron ellos- dijo señalando hacia los héroes de Gótica.

-Muchas gracias pelirroja- Harley miro hacia el Guasón- termine con mis preguntas pastelito- comento mientras le mandaba un beso.

-De acuerdo querida, ¿el abogado defensor tiene alguna pregunta?- el guasón miro hacia la nada

-¿No?, entonces que pase el siguiente testigo

El juicio prosiguió de manera similar, Harley le coqueteaba al Guasón entre testigo y testigo quienes daban explicaciones de porque habían cometido sus crimines con cosas como "por amor", "por la ciencia", o otras tonterías de su estilo. Mientras que el Guasón hacia preguntas a un abogado invisible. Robín comenzaba a desesperase cuando sintió un leve rozón en su brazo, discretamente volteo y observo que un pequeño ratón verde roía las sogas que lo ataban, el animalito al ver que lo había notado subió por su espalda y aflojo su mordaza.

-Gracias Chico Bestia- murmuro Robín, el ratón continuo con su tarea- no lo sueltes todo hay que esperar el momento oportuno.- el verde dio un cabezazo indicando que había entendido, dejando solo soga suficiente como para que Robín la rompiera fácilmente.

Discretamente el petirrojo le dio un codazo a Batichica que estaba a su lado, la chica volteo y vio al pequeño ratón verde, miro al titán a los ojos dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje, y mientras el titán la soltaba le paso el mensaje a Batman. Cuando hubo terminado con su tarea, el roedor se transformo en una mosca y poso en el hombro de Robín- Esperen nuestra se ñal.- y dichas estas palabras voló atravez del tribunal hasta posarse junto a Starfire

-Bien pastelito, ese es el último testigo- dijo Harley con voz empalagosa.

-Muchas gracias querida-el Guasón retomo la palabra-¿Cómo los encuentran el Jurado?

-Culpables- gritaron todos a la vez

-Muy bien, Batsi, petirrojo, murcielaga, quedan sentenciados a perder su máscara para luego sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los villanos se comenzaron a levantar y a acercarse lentamente a los héroes, sin pensarlo más Robín y Batman gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡¡¡Ahora!!!- en el mismo momento en que los tres rompían las cuerdas que quedaban y se quitaban por completo la mordaza, los titanes se deshicieron de su disfraz, y fueron al lado de su líder, y a partir de ese momento todo se volvió un caos

* * *

**Hola!!! Primero que nada lamento la demora, la verdad no tengo ningun pretexto valido, pero bueno aqui esta el cap. _Katty _gracias por tu Reviw y no te preucupes por no haberme deado nada antes, me alegro de que te este gustando la historia. ^-^**

**En el proximo capitulo...**

_Capitulo 12: Batalla_

_Raven se encargo de los criminales pequeños y los miembros de la mafia. El Guasón se fue contra Batman, Robín comenzó a pelear contra el acertijo y frio, mientras que Hiedra y Harley acorralaban a Batichica, y los demás titanes se encargaban del resto de los villanos._

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	12. Batalla

**Nada mio solo la historia**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Batalla

_Robín y Batman gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡¡¡Ahora!!!- en el mismo momento en que los tres rompían las cuerdas que quedaban y se quitaban por completo la mordaza, los titanes se deshicieron de su disfraz, y fueron al lado de su líder, y a partir de ese momento todo se volvió un caos_

Al ver la situación los villanos sacaron sus armas, que iban desde pistolas, chip de control mental, hachas, plantas carnívoras o hasta sus propios puños, comenzando a atacar al trió de Gótica y a los Jóvenes titanes, los ruidos de la pelea llenaron el lugar.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos- Raven se encargo de un solo golpe de los criminales pequeños y los miembros de la mafia. El Guasón se fue contra Batman, Robín comenzó a pelear contra el acertijo y frio, mientras que Hiedra y Harley acorralaban a Batichica, y los demás titanes se encargaban del resto de los villanos.

Starfire termino rápidamente con el sombrerero, y mientras terminaba de inmovilizarlo miro a su alrededor, observo que los demás todavía luchaban contra sus oponentes, su mirada se detuvo en Robín y en Batichica que luchaba unos cuantos metros más atrás dándole la espalda a su amigo, y a pesar de que la aprendiz de Batman aun le caía mal, no pudo evitar asombrarse, nunca había visto a alguien pelear así, aunque estaban muy lejos uno del otro parecía que le leía la mente a Robín, quien sin importar que sus movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre parecía estarse divirtiendo. En ese momento ambos héroes se agacharon al mismo tiempo logrando que el rayo de frio congelara a Harley y el disparo de Harley rompiera el traje de frio imposibilitándolo para continuar peleando.

-Son asombrosos ¿Verdad?- dijo Cyborg a sus espaldas.

-Si- contesto muy a su pesar, no le gustaba el vínculo que esa tipa compartía con SU Robín. Volteo la mirada a otro punto-Mira eso- le señalo a Cyborg quien inmediatamente capto las intenciones de la chica.

-Vamos-

Mientras tanto cinco villanos adolecentes intentaban escabullirse de manera silenciosa por la puerta de atrás.

-Esta es la última vez que nos aliamos con alguien que no sea de la ciudad- vociferaba Gizmo.

-Estos tipos están más locos que la hermandad del mal- concordó Ojo, los 5 chicos siguieron caminando y cuando ya casi habían llegado a la salida una voz los sorprendió.

-¿Iban a algún lado?- pregunto Star mientras comenzaba a atacar, el Quinteto del mal se defendió dando inicio a una batalla, de la que los dos titanes no estaban saliendo muy bien parados, principalmente por la diferencia numérica.

Los 5 adolecentes ya empezaban a saborear su victoria cuando se encontraron inmovilizados por una fuerza oscura, mientras que Raven salía de la pared junto con Chico Bestia.

-Buen trabajo Rae- la felicito Cyborg, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y acompaño a sus amigos de regreso al campo de batalla, cuando llegaron solo quedaban el acertijo quien era acorralado por Robín y Batichica, y Gatubela a quien Batman tenia contra la pared, los titanes se estaban acercando para intervenir cuando Starfire comento asombrada.

-¿Por qué están intercambiando información por contacto labial?- Los otros cuatro héroes observaron bien la escena, era verdad el superhéroe principal de Gótica, un miembro reconocido de la liga de la justicia, se estaba besando con la que ellos consideraban una villana, con tanta pasión que el solo verlos los hiso sentir extremadamente incómodos.-

-Ya se habían tardado en empezar con eso….- comento una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¡¡¡¡Robín!!!!!- Star no pudo evitarlo y salto para abrazar al chico con fuerza- ¡Estas bien!

-Eso parece-sonrió el líder de los Titanes

-Entonces… ¿tu sabias de ellos dos?-le pregunto Chico Bestia mirando con curiosidad a la pareja.

-Casi todos los villanos y héroes lo saben y no solo en Gótica…-Contesto ahora Batichica que acababa de llegar al lugar, miro mal a Starfire que acababa de soltar a Robín y discretamente se recargo en el hombro del chico quien por impulso coloco su mano en la cintura de la chica. La tamariana que no quería quedarse atrás volvió a abrazar a Robín y lo atrajo hacia si, mientras que Batichica hacia lo propio.

Robín se sonrojo y se comenzó a sentir incomodo,- Y si mejor les damos un tiempo- comento mientras se soltaba del agarre de las chicas y se dirigían a la salida, suspiro, tendría que tomar pronto una decisión y aun no se sentía preparado para elegir entre las dos personas más importantes para él. Así los titanes salieron dejando a la pareja a solas

* * *

**Hola!!! Se que paresco disco rayado pero ¡perdon por la demora! Les juro que no tardo en subir el siguiente cap, de hecho ya esta casi listo, solo falta darle los ultimos toques.Y tambien no se si este cap quedo como esperaban (me costo horrores describir la batalla). _BlindMaster_ gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste mi historia.**

**En el proximo capitulo...**

_Capitulo 13: El Gato y el Murciélago_

_-El circo el Colliseum ofrece una función de beneficencia este sábado, y me sobra un boleto- ella solamente lo miro y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió_

_-¿A las ocho?_

_-A las ocho-_

**Si creen que esta pobre autora merece unas pocas palabras denle al botoncito verde.**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	13. El gato y el Murcielago

**Apunto de acabar esta historia supongo que todos saben que solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13:** _El Gato y el Murciélago_

_Dedicado a: todos aquellos que dejaron alertas o agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos_

Ajenos a los 6 adolecentes Batman y Gatubela se encontraban adentro de su propia burbuja disfrutando los momentos que tenían juntos antes de que llegara la policía, se besaban con una pasión mesclada con ternura indescriptible, como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Después de un rato se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

-Creí que iba a perderte-susurro de pronto ella

-Y yo que ya te había perdido-la mujer lo miro a los ojos, reflejando confusión- hace un rato, cuando te vi ahí testificando en mi contra…- se explico el recordando lo sucedido hacia no más de una hora

_Flashback_

Batman forcejeaba contra las cuerdas que lo mantenían en la silla escuchando el "juicio" que se llevaba a cabo, de repente las palabras de Harley llamaron su atención.

-Mi siguiente testigo es Gatubela – el caballero de la noche dejo de forcejear y fijo su mirada en la mujer que caminaba al estrado, de esa manera tan suya; mesclando la elegancia con sensualidad.- Dime querida, ¿es cierto que anteriormente te has aliado con el acusado principal?-

-Si, con Batman-

-Entonces podrías decirme ¿Por qué estas ahora con nosotros acusándolo de sus crímenes?-

La testigo alzo la vista y le lanzo una dura mirada al acusado para luego decir con voz firme aunque baja-El me mintió, me dijo muchas cosas que yo le creí, pero no eran ciertas, y eso no lo puedo perdonar-

_Fin del flashback_

-Todo fue actuación-respondió en un susurro-, solo quería engañarlos

-¿También lo de las mentiras?- ella no respondió y poso la vista en otro punto, es parte había sido lo único real que había dicho en varios días, pero aquellas palabras le eran difíciles de olvidar

_Flashback_

En un tejado de ciudad Gótica, una escena que se empezaba a volver común se llevaba a cabo, el reconocido héroe de la ciudad se besaba profunda y apasionadamente con la buscada Gatubela.

Durante un momento se detuvieron, y el miro la miro a los ojos-Te amo- soltó las palabras que hacia un tiempo le rondaban por la cabeza.

Ella solo lo miro sorprendida, claramente no se esperaba eso-Bruno…..-desvió la mirada-perdóname, yo también te amo, pero…-su voz se quebró-no te creo-

_Fin del Flashback_

Y era verdad, ella lo amaba, y lo había demostrado innumerables veces, pero no creía que el la amara, y tenía muy buenos motivos para creerlo.

El héroe de Gótica la miro a los ojos y adivino sus pensamientos, mientras a su memoria volvía la discusión de la última vez que se habían visto.

_Flashback_

-¿Pero porque?- le pregunto herido.

-Porque es la verdad, quizá me quieras, pero no me amas- el murciélago perdió la paciencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo?- Gatubela desesperada y herida soltó todo lo que hacia tiempo traía adentro.

-¿QUÉ PORQUE LO CREO?, no lose, quizá porque a diario se hablan de nuevos rumores de "La vida amorosa de Bruce Wayne", que si Bruce Wayne estrena novia, que si tiene un romance secreto con su secretaria, que si con una policía.

-SABES QUE LA MITAD DE ESO ES MENTIRA!!!, CHISMES INVENTADOS POR GENTE CON EXESESO DE TIEMPO-el otro la corto gritando

-¿Y LA OTRA MITAD?, ¿Y TODAS TUS FOTOS Y VIDEOS PASEANDOTE CON MUJERES POR TODA GOTICA?-El caballero de la noche se quedo sin argumentos, y su acompañante sonrió amargamente bajando el tono de voz- ¿lo ves?, tu no me amas solo soy otra de las conquistas del héroe y magnate del año, y sabes algo estoy harta de eso- concluyo sus palabras empujándolos lejos de si, y desapareció en la noche

_Fin del Flashback_

-Gatubela, sobre lo del otro día….-intento pedir disculpas

-El pasado es pasado, y ya no quiero pelear Batman-evadió el tema la otra-Además todo esto me ha dado motivos para reflexionar-

Batman iba a responder cuando las sirenas de la policía se acercaron al lugar

-Bueno, creo que esa es mi salida-comento agradecida por la interrupción-Nos veremos la próxima ocasión-

El la miro alejarse, tomando una decisión rápidamente-¡Gatubela!-ella se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo- El circo el _Colliseum _ofrece una función de beneficencia este sábado, y me sobra un boleto, ¿crees que Selina quiera ir?- ella solamente lo miro y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió

-No lo sé, pero me parece que le puedo hacer espacio a Bruce Wayne en mi agenda-

-¿A las ocho?

-A las ocho- fue lo último que contesto antes de salir del lugar y desaparecer en la noche.

* * *

**Hola!!! Este capitulo me quedo un poco cursi, pero no me resisti a dedicarselo a esta pareja que me encanta.... y bueno este Fic casi llega a su fin solo falta otro capitulo y el epilogo._ kory8 _gracias por tu review y no te preocupes no voy a dejar el Fic inconcluso es mas casi lo acabo.**

**En el proimo capitulo:**

_**Capitulo 14:** El circo_

_-Señoras y señores, con ustedes el ultimo de "The Flying Graysons" Richard John Grayson-_

**Perdon si esta vez no les adelanto mucho pero la verdad todavia no termino de pasar el siguiente cap a computadora, aunque ya esta escrito. **

**Review???**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	14. El circo

_**Por si alguien no sabe lo repetire solo la historia es mia**_

* * *

Capitulo 14: El circo  
_Dedicado a: __**masg **__que fue la primera en comentarme__**, Katty, BlindMaster, kory8, EdI y **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__, porque sin sus Reviews alentándome a continuar esta historia no hubiera salido nunca de mi computadora._

-¡¡Damas y caballeros!! ¡¡Niños y niñas!! Gracias por asistir esta noche a esta función de caridad – el director del circo hablaba ya casi al final de la función del circo.-¡Quisiera agradecer especialmente a Los Jóvenes Titanes por asistir esta noche!- El público aplaudió a Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, ya que Robín se había reusado a ir, ninguno de los titanes lo culpo, y Starfire al ver que Batichica tampoco iba se ofreció a quedarse también. Esta situación se había vuelto algo repetitiva desde que todos volvieron a casa; si Robín se quedaba a solas con alguna de las dos la otra no tardaba en aparecer. Y de hecho los últimos días los tres habían desaparecido constantemente.

Los titanes saludaron sin saber muy bien que hacer pues no estaban acostumbrados a asistir a ese tipo de eventos –Y también agradezco al Sr. Bruce Wayne y su hermosa acompañante por el apoyo brindado a esta función- La pareja, que se encontraba al lado de los titanes solo sonrió y saludo al público, para ellos la noche había sido mágica, desde el momento en que Bruce fue a recoger a Selina al hotel, se demostraban entre ellos y al mundo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos estaban radiantes, además después de la función tenían reservaciones para cenar un lujoso restaurante y después quien sabea, podrían regresar al hotel a comer "el postre".

-¡Ahora!, Esta noche recordamos a los más grandes artistas que este circo ha visto en mucho tiempo, grandes personas que parecían hechas para surcar los cielos, personas que lamentablemente se fueron de este mundo hace ya varios años-la voz del director se había vuelto melancólica, para después volver a tomar fuerza-¡Hoy! Les tenemos un homenaje, un acto que este circo no ha visto desde aquel fatídico dia, señoras y señores, niños y niñas con ustedes el ultimo de "The Flying Graysons" ¡¡RICHARD GRAYSON!!- Para la sorpresa de sus amigos Dick apareció en la plataforma central de los trapecios vestido con un uniforme idéntico al que su padre uso alguna vez- presentando este acto con ayuda de su intima amiga ¡¡BARBARA GORDON!!- Barbará apareció en la plataforma de la derecha del chico- Y la heroína de Jump city ¡¡STARFIRE!!- Star apareció en la plataforma de la izquierda, vestida al igual que Barbará un uniforme idéntico al que la madre de Robín usaba.

Dick tomo su trapecio nervioso como nunca antes y observo a Star colgarse como lo habían estado practicando el acto empezó, era la primera vez que se presentaba en el circo desde que sus padres murieron, su muerte le había dejado una enorme herida, una herida que no sabía si había terminado de cicatrizar. Observo a Star hacer un par de piruetas en el aire y como Babs se colgaba también de su trapecio, algo en su interior estaba aterrado, no podía evitar ver a cada instante la imagen que lo atormento en su pesadilla, se reprochaba a si mismo por permitir que ellas le ayudaran.

-Déjalo ir- le pareció oír de pronto la voz de su madre susurrarle dulcemente al oído mientras tomaba su trapecio y se colgaba, Barbará se soltó de su trapecio y dando dos giros en el aire se dirigió hacia el-Estamos orgullosos de ti- fue la voz de su padre esta vez la que resonó en su cabeza cuando la atrapo, se columpio en su trapecio sin soltarla mientras la chica hacia diversas poses en el aire, momentos después se soltó de su trapecio dejando en él sus miedos y dio un giro en el aire sin soltar a Barbará-Se los prometo, seguiré adelante- pensó mientras Starfire los atrapaba, Barbará se soltó de nuevo y esta vez Star la atrapo con la otra mano mientras bajaba a los tres al suelo, el circo completo estallo en aplausos y el, Robín, Dick, Richard, dejo de lado su dolor, la herida había sanado.

* * *

**Hola!!! lamento la tardanza, pero no hallaba tiempo para pasar el cap a compu, pero bueno aqui esta por fin el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, ya solo falta el epilogo.**

**_Katty:_ No te preocupes por no haber dejado el cap pasado, me alegro de que te halla gustado el cap.**

**_kory8:_ repito no voy a dejar inconcluso este fic asi que no te preocupes y por cierto pase a votar por los titanes al votatoon pero no supe si ganaron (como la verdad no tengo cable) igual espero que se te halla hecho y hayas podido disfrutar de esta gran caricatura.**

**_EdI:_ No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas que te gusta mi historia y como lo pediste aqui esta el proximo cap**

_**Haoyoh Asakura: **_**cre****eme hay veces en que me encantaria tomar tu consejo y dejar la tarea y todo para despues pero me temo que si quiero seguir teniendo mi computadora mas me vale no hacer eso u.u**

**_masg:_ Me alegro de tener noticias de ti, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews en un rato, entiendo lo que es estar precionada con otras cosas.**

**Y bueno gracias a todos por haberme dejado review, este cap como lo dije al principio es para ustedes.**

**Del epilogo solo les voy a adelantar el titulo...**

_Epilogo: Adiós no, hasta pronto_

**Reviews???**

**Atte: Itziwitzi**


	15. Epilogo: hasta pronto

Por ser el epilogo me tomare la libertad de no decir que nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia

* * *

**Epilogo:** Adiós no, hasta pronto  
_Dedicado a: Mi lectora favorita y gran amiga Lizbeth porque sin su apoyo e ideas nunca me hubiera animado a pasar del primer capitulo_

Un avión con destino a ciudad Gótica se aleja de Jump city en el viajan Bruce Wayne y Bárbara Gordon cada uno analizando sus sentimientos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Bruce recuerda la mágica noche que compartió con Selina, en cada momento que pasaron juntos, porque a su lado las horas se convirtieron en segundos, y cada instante queda gravado con fuego en su memoria, en cómo a pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida ninguna lo ha hecho sentir antes lo que siente con una sola mirada de ella, y aunque piensa en el pasado su mirada esta posada en el futuro.

Barbará en cambio piensa en los titanes, en uno especialmente, en Dick, recordando la despedida que tuvo con él y en la dulce promesa de un próximo rencuentro

_Flashback_

Robín y Batichica se encontraban en la playa de la isla donde se encontraba la torre T, al dia siguiente Babs partiría de regreso a Gótica, y solo el sonido de las olas acompañaba a los chicos

-Toma- dijo de pronto Robín dándole a Batichica un comunicador de los Titanes –Ahora eres una titán honoraria, llámanos si nos necesitas- la chica sonrió –Gracias-

-No tienes porque darlas- ambos permanecieron callados por un momento mas

-Sabes…-rompió ahora el silencio la chica- Solo me falta un semestre para terminar la preparatoria, y he oído que la universidad de Jump City es muy buena, además creo que me hace falta un cambio de aires, claro sol si…-

-Eres bienvenida- la corto Robín-Siempre lo serás- ambos chicos se miraron un momento, ella se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso que él le devolvió por un momento transmitiéndose mutuamente un mensaje "Nos veremos"

_Fin del flashback_

Mientras tanto en tierra Starfire también reflexionaba, ella sobre lo que le había dicho Barbará antes de irse, la única conversación que habían tenido sin intentar golpearse

_Flashback_

-Star ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- le había preguntado ella después de hablar con Robín

-Claro-le contesto la Tamariana confundida siguiendo a la otra

-voy a ir al grano-le dijo cuando al fin se encontraron solas- Se que quieres a Robín más que como un amigo-Starfire solo se sonrojo- y sabes bien que yo también, así que no creas que el que me valla significa que te dejo el camino libre, No me rendiré tan fácil-

-Yo tampoco lo hare- le contesto Starfire

-Volveré en cuanto termine la escuela-la chica cambio un poco su tono de voz-hasta entonces ¿lo cuidaras?-

-Siempre-

_Fin del Flashback_

Robín por su parte se dedicaba a analizar sus sentimientos por las dos chicas, analizando lo que sentía por cada una y preguntándose por quien se decidiría cuando llegara el momento que había estado postergando.

Así todo vuelve a una aparente calma para nuestros héroes, quienes piensan en un futuro incierto para algunos, de retos para otros; mientras que la toda la aventura que habían vivido se convierte ya en recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

**Hola!!! Bueno este es el epilogo de Recuerdos del pasado, y antes de que me maten por como lo termine dejenme les aclaro, tengo pensado hacer una continuacion de esta historia solo que todavia no he terminado de estructurarla, asi que les adelento un poco de lo que probablemente habra en la continuacion:**

***siento que Babs tomo algo de ventaja en este fic asi que para que la cosa sea pareja hay un 85% de probabilidades de que el siguiente sea post reto Tokio**

***El regreso de Barbara**

***Mas de Batman/Gatubela**

**Y bueno por ultimo gracias una ves mas a ****masg ****, kory8, y ****Haoyoh Asakura por sus reviews.**

**Espero verlas (o leerlas jeje)en la continuacion, igual subire un aviso aqui cuando este listo el primer cap. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui tanto ustedes que me dejaron review como los que leen desde las sombras.**

**atte: Itziwitzi**


End file.
